real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Remove the Cancer Before it Spreads
is the premiere episode of Survivor: Tajikistan. Summary Introduction Ten boats race through the water headed to an island, each boat containing two castaways who are loved ones that signed up to play together.. The first boat includes girlfriends Angelina and Claire. Angelina is a total party animal who's very extroverted and loves people. Claire is an introvert who likes to keep to herself and read, although Angelina forces her out of her comfort zone to socialize. The next boat contains Raghu and Prisha, husband and wife. Prisha is a superfan of the show and a self proclaimed couch potato. Raghu is a hard working man who has earned everything he's gotten in life. They were an arranged couple and have been married for almost 15 years. The next boat contains Gerald and Moriah who are also husband and wife. Gerald is a wise man with a lot of life experience. Moriah is an insanely smart woman with the highest IQ out of any contestant this season. The next boat contains Brody and Misty, the high school sweethearts. Brody was the popular prom king of his high school with tons of friends. Misty was also quite popular and was the captain of her high schools soccer team. The next boat contains Baxter and Sophia with an interesting relation, as they're an estranged father and daughter. Baxter was addicted to drugs when Sophia was young and wasn't present in her life, but he's sober and ready to make amends. Sophia has been self reliant all her life, and cares more about the money than reconnecting with her dad. The next boat contains Arjun and Kevin, who are dating. Arjun is a confident, smart guy who is very sure of himself. Kevin is non-binary and the opposite of Arjun because they aren't confident and are very shy. The next boat contains Dustin and Melinda, son and mother. Dustin is a drag queen who is out to everybody in his life except for his mom. Melinda is a very conservative woman and is very closed-minded. The next boat contains Katie and Lara, twin sisters. Katie is a mischievous instigator and loves to cause drama. Lara is a respectable, social girl who avoids confrontation. The next boat contains Frank and Oliver, father and son. Frank is a strict father who expects the most of his kids. Oliver is a total rebel and only agreed to go on the show so he could vote his dad out. The final boat contains Aliyah and Basit, brother and sister. Aliyah is a free spirit who loves doing her own thing and doesn't abide by the rules. Basit is a rule follower and is completely responsible and reliable. The boats reach the shore and the contestants gather in front of Jeff. Jeff reveals everyone will be split from their loved ones. After they all say their goodbyes, they draw for buffs and the two tribes are created. Dushanbe Khujand Dushanbe The tribe walks into camp and Frank suggests immediately that they should work on the shelter before it gets dark. Baxter, Raghu and Misty all agree and begin to assign jobs to people. Dustin disagrees and says it wouldn't hurt to get to know people first. Raghu asks Dustin if he wants to sleep with no shelter tonight and Dustin rolls his eyes but doesn't object any further. Dustin, Aliyah and Arjun were sent out to find food for everybody and find the water well. Dustin starts to complain about Frank and Raghu and Aliyah agrees with him. Arjun says he agrees but that they shouldn't start drama on the first day and Dustin agrees. The three begin to talk for a while instead of find food. Lara, Moriah, and Claire are weaving palm fronds for the shelter. The three get along with each other well, and Moriah asks if it's too soon to bring up the idea of an alliance. Lara says she likes the idea and Claire agrees. Baxter, Frank, Raghu and Misty work on getting bamboo and building the shelter. Baxter points out Misty's physical strength and Misty mentions she plays soccer. Lara walks over to them and asks if she can help since she finished her weaving and they let her. Frank mentions that he likes this group of five because they're hard workers and Raghu agrees. Khujand Upon getting to camp, the whole tribe decides to do introductions first to get to know each other. Everyone has basic introductions until Kevin reveals they're non-binary and that they'd like everyone to use they pronouns for them. Gerald and Melinda exchange a look but don't say anything as all the others agree. Angelina, Katie, and Kevin are bonding and Angelina and Kevin especially bond over being LGBTQ. Katie asks if they saw Gerald and Melinda look at each other after Kevin told the tribe about them being non-binary and Angelina says she did. Kevin shrugs it off and says they're probably not used to it since they're older. Melinda and Gerald are talking and Melinda starts to rant about how dumb Kevin being non-binary is, referring to them as a he. Gerald says he's never heard of something like that but won't be rude and will refer to Kevin as them. Melinda says she doesn't want to be grammatically incorrect and is just going to refer to them as Kevin to avoid a fight. Gerald tells her it isn't grammatically incorrect but that it's good she won't start drama. Melinda suggests they have each others backs for being the older members of the tribe and Gerald says he was thinking the same thing. Sophia and Oliver are bonding and are discussing not liking their loved ones. Sophia tells Oliver she only agreed to play so she could win money and Oliver tells her he wants to vote out his dad as soon as they're on a tribe together and Sophia laughs. Sophia says their dads are probably getting along really well and Oliver says he wouldn't doubt it since both are trash and the two of them laugh. Prisha is sitting alone on the beach and looks sad. In a confessional she talks about how she feels like she can't relate to anybody on her tribe and that nobody wants to talk to her even though she didn't do anything. She discusses feeling different from the rest for being the only Indian on the tribe and she begins to cry but wipes her tears and says she's gonna make it her goal to get in good with the tribe. Challenge The challenge is played and Khujand wins immunity. However it is revealed that Khujand must send someone from the losing tribe to Exile Island where they will not attend tribal council. The tribe begins to discuss and since Prisha is a superfan she knows there could be an idol on exile, so she volunteers Raghu to go and uses the excuse that he can do well on his own. The tribe agrees and sends Raghu. However, Jeff then reveals that Raghu's loved one will join him on exile island, so Prisha must go as well. Exile Island Raghu and Prisha reach exile island and see two urns on pedestals with a sign that says to pick one. Prisha goes for the one on the left while Raghu goes for he one on the right. Both of them reach into their urns and pull out rolled up papers. Raghu opens up his paper and it's blank on both sides, while Prisha opens hers and there's an idol clue on it. Prisha gets excited and shows Raghu and he says it looks like it's an idol back at her camp. Prisha tells Raghu about how nobody on her tribe talks to her and Raghu comforts her, telling her she's overcome worse diversity before. Dushanbe Back at camp, Frank is pissed off. He goes off with Baxter, Misty and Lara and rants about them losing the challenge and not having Raghu to go to tribal with them. Misty says it's unlikely the other five will all stick together and Lara agrees saying they should be fine. Baxter asks who they should vote and Frank says even though she's nice, Moriah did the worst at the challenge. Everyone agrees and Lara says she's going to talk to a couple other about the vote. Lara goes up to Moriah and Claire and mentions that Moriah is in danger. Moriah asks why and Lara tells her about Frank going after her for being weak. Moriah immediately gathers Dustin, Aliyah and Arjun to discuss the vote. Moriah says she wants to vote out Frank for being bossy and rubbing people the wrong way. Dustin agrees wholeheartedly and Aliyah and Arjun both agree, although more hesitant. In a confessional Lara discusses how she's the swing vote on the tribe and if she wanted to she'd be able to swing Aliyah and Arjun either way depending on how she wants to vote. Lara, Aliyah and Arjun go off together and discuss who they should vote. They discuss the positives of voting out Frank and Moriah and the negatives of voting them out. Lara seems very undecided and Aliyah says she's leaning a bit towards voting Frank even though he can help in challenges. Arjun says he's fine with whichever one they decide on. Later on the tribe begins walking to tribal. Tribal Council Everyone grabs their torches and lights them in the fire before sitting down. Jeff asks the tribe why they lost and Frank says some people under performed and cost them, which causes Moriah to roll her eyes. Jeff asks Moriah why that got a reaction out of her and Moriah states that Frank is talking about her. Baxter chimes in and says she didn't do well, and Moriah tells him she wanted to do the puzzle but no one listened to her. Jeff asks Lara is there's tension back at camp and Lara laughs, along with Dustin, Aliyah, and Arjun, and then says there has been quite a bit of tension already. Jeff asks Dustin why and Dustin says Frank is very opinionated and likes to talk at people, and Frank says he just wants stuff to get done so he chose to be a leader. Dustin says he did a great job leading them to tribal council and Aliyah chuckles but stops herself when Arjun nudges her. Everyone cast their vote, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Moriah. Frank. That's one vote Moriah, one vote Frank. Frank rolls his eyes. Frank. Dustin smiles and looks at Moriah. Frank. Frank leads with three votes to Moriah's one vote. Moriah. Moriah's smirk turns to a more serious expression. Moriah. We're tied, three votes Frank and three votes Moriah. Claire frowns and looks over at Lara who doesn't look back at her. Frank. That's four votes Frank, three votes Moriah. Frank looks confused and Baxter asks Frank what happened. First person voted out of Survivor: Tajikistan... Frank (6-3) Frank stays seated and looks around. He looks over at Lara and Misty and asks who flipped. Misty shakes her head and Lara smiles and says she did. Frank looks into her eyes for a few seconds without saying anything, and then he gets up and angrily brings his torch to Jeff. Baxter asks Lara why she flipped and she says she wants tribe unity. Frank gets his torch snuffed and walks out without saying a word. Votes Aliyah voted Frank: "Your attitude sucks and I'm very glad I was able to talk Lara into voting for you instead of Moriah. Smell ya later." Arjun voted Frank: "Aliyah wanted you out and she got her way. Hopefully this doesn't come back to bite us, I don't want to lose every challenge." Claire voted Frank: "Your negativity is ruining the unity and morale of this tribe and I think it's best to remove the cancer before it spreads." Dustin voted Frank: "I didn't like you from the second we stepped foot on our camp, and I still don't like you so I'm very glad to cast this vote." Lara voted Frank: "Thinking it over, I think I'm in a much better spot on the tribe if I choose to vote you out. It might not be the best short term choice but long term it's going to pay off." Moriah voted Frank: "You made a big mistake choosing to come after me. I may be old but I'm a smart cookie and I know how to get people to do what I want, and I want nothing more than to see your torch get snuffed." Baxter voted Moriah: "You seem like a sweet lady but you're the weakest by far and you should've stepped up more if you wanted to do the puzzle." Frank voted Moriah: "This is pretty much a no brainer vote, you're weak and are gonna be dead weight for this tribe in challenges." Misty voted Moriah: "Right now I want to keep the tribe strong and to do that it seems clear to me that you're the one who needs to go this round." Final Words "These people are idiots. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Lara, she was talking to everybody every single day and I know she was the one who chose to blindside me. This tribe is gonna lose every challenge without me and I just hope Baxter, Raghu and Misty can manage to stay in for a while." - Frank, 20th Place